The Villain
by TheTenthDoctorAndConverse
Summary: AU-Based off of a scene in "The Villain WhoLock Unofficial Trailer" made by 0RainbowProductions. Before the Reichenbach Fall, two men have a chat about two other men, John Watson and Sherlock... You do not have to watch the trailer before reading, just thought I should give credit to my inspiration. Reviews are welcome, thanks! DFTBA


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fic in a long while, I've been busy on other writing projects. Anyways, as mentioned before, this is based off of a brilliantly done WhoLock trailer, here's the link: watch?v=K-cBwK03LJY. Basically this takes place before the Fall, and is open to interpretation as you see fit. Where does this fit in to the story? Where do you want it to? Thanks for reading! **

* * *

"Jim Moriarty. Hi~." The voice came from a man with a malicious glint to his eyes and voice. He wore a suit and his hair gelled back sharply, standing confidently. His dark, ebony eyes followed the person on the other side of the pool; a tiger stalking its prey. The man silently stared back at Moriarty in return. He wore a brown pinstripe suit with cream Converse. His hair was wild and his dark chocolate eyes were bright, drinking in every detail .

"The Doctor. Ello." He replied, his cheerful voice echoing off the walls before fading away. Moriarty started to pace along the side of the pool, and the Doctor mirrored him, eyeing Moriarty suspiciously. The two circled the pool for a few moments before the Doctor broke the tense silence. "I assume this is about…" He waved his hand in a circular motion, gesturing to Moriarty.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." Moriarty offered, acting as if this was casual banter.

"_Where are they?_" The Doctor barked, bristling. He abruptly stopped walking as he spun to face Moriarty directly. Moriarty watched his eyes become dark, stance tense, jaw clench. He stared at him unfazed, and licked his lips, a smile playing at his thin lips.

"Don't you know any manners, Doctor?" Moriarty countered, his voice resembling a mother for a moment. The Doctor took in a deep breath, and then exhaled it slowly through his teeth. The air made a _whoosh_ as it escaped his lips. "They are fine now, in the present. The two are in their little flat, drinking tea and eating jam, solving my little games. I _do_ love games. In the future, that's up to you. Although I _could _interfere with their past. Now _that's_ a thought." He eyed the TARDIS as he continued. The Doctor took a small step towards Moriarty and absentmindedly touched his chest. His key was in his breast pocket.

"You couldn't touch them in the past. You would start a paradox; you would _rip_ the world apart." The Doctor raised his voice the smallest bit. Moriarty grinned, the smile touching his eyes. _He's loving this, isn't he?_

"Alright, you've got me there. Although, if you don't stop prying," Moriarty started, voice dripping venom. "Giving Sherlock and John even a_ thought_ as to who I am, a clue that they are part of something larger, I _will_ burn you." The Doctor mouthed an _Ah__.._ and nodded, rolling his eyes. "I will burn the _heart_ out of you." Moriarty raised his voice, his voice echoing off of the cold tile walls of the room.

"Oh, well at least I'll have one heart left. What a shame..." The Doctor smirked, now being the one to mock. Moriarty's posture stiffened slightly, smile melting off his face.

"Take heed to my warning, Doctor." Moriarty stated, the word '_doctor_' rolling off his tongue dangerously, his lips emphasizing every syllable. "Or...It will start very soon. The fall."

"What fall?" Moriarty smirked at his curiosity.

"The fall of the Doctor, everything and everyone he stood for." Moriarty raised his arms dramatically, making wild hand gestures. "Hell will rain down on you and all of your loved ones. Your friends and your compassion have always been your greatest weaknesses. Pressure points, as some call them. Pinch one or two, and the rest will fall. This," He motioned around the room. "All this, it's my game. I control it. And now, Doctor, the game is on." Moriarty made to walk out, but the Doctor interrupted him.

"One question: Why? What's your motivation for all this?"

"Well, let's just say every fairy tale needs a good old fashioned villain. Ta-ta for now." He grinned, and slipped the back door silently, gone in an instant.

The Doctor was left standing in the pool room, staring at the door Moriarty slipped out from, listening as the water lapped gently against the sides of the pool. He turned on his heel, heading for his TARDIS that was waiting behind him a small ways off, his footsteps echoing off of the tiled walls. He opened the door to the TARDIS, slamming the door and running to the controls, flicking switches wildly.

"I have to tell Mycroft." He pulled one last lever, sending the TARDIS spinning through the Time Vortex.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome, thanks for reading! DFTBA!**


End file.
